war_winefandomcom-20200213-history
Eibolen
Summary Eibolen (aye-BOWL-len) is a diverse island located in the middle of the Aegis Sea. It had three regions, two major lakes, and an extensive mountain range on the northern-most coast. The capital of Eibolen, historically, is Amathas in the Atmora Woods. The official seat of power is in Clasall, located in the northwestern corner of Eibolen. There are three languages that are used most commonly in Eibolen: Ebbish, Elvhen, and Dhwarvish. Dhwarvish is not a spoken language; it is a written language only, done in runes. These languages are mainly spoken by the races originated with respectively: Ebbish for humans and werecats, Dhwarvish for the dwharves, and Elvhen for the elvhen. Since the habitation of these races, they have been dispersed through the island, making for multilingual communities. Humans, elvhen, werecats, and dhwarven make up the main population of Eibolen, with a growing number of werecats making their way through the north. Interbreeding between races has picked up in the last few decades, resulting in new hybrids being born. Due north, the frozen tundra spans the width of the Andari Mountains, making it nearly impenetrable by anything coming from the northern waters. To the northeast, beneath the Andari's, is where the dhwarven make their home. It is also said a great dragon makes its home above them. In the northwest is the Monriant castle, which lies nestled in a deep valley along the furthest western border that shelters them from much of the harsh weather that comes from building at that elevation. Closely situated to them is Ahvaani Keep, hidden with sharp peaks just east of the Monriants. On the southern end of Eibolen is the Atmora Woods, home of the elvhen people. Extending from the woods is the plains, heading into the southwestern region, brushing along the Mal'ek Desert crossing between the north and south borders. Rolling hills and cliff-side villages rest in the southwest regions, while the Andari's begin against the sea to the mid-southeast. History Eibolen was first inhabited by the elvhen, according to the earliest history books, who arrived from Dumal, an Old World city, many centuries ago. Spiritual, proud, and intensely protective of their culture, the Atmoran elvhen keep mostly to themselves, though visitors are not entirely rare. Their halls are buried deep in the heart of the woods, living off the land only as they need it. The deciduous trees that make up the woods vary between birch, ash, maple, oak, and differ in heights. The capital of the elvhen, Amathas, resides in the middle of it all and is built next to Mynael Lake. The second set of inhabitants to come to Eibolen were the dhwarven, who settled themselves under the Andari Mountains and built Vonheim, capital city of the stone kings. Numerous and highly extensive tunnels running from the eastern mountains to the west, and trailing down the southeastern coast, connecting far-flung cities to the capital. Hailed as the best jewelers and blacksmiths in history, the dhwarven took to trading the ores and minerals that were as common as water to them underground. A fairly gruff people, they are loyal to a fault, and you will find no better friend than a dhwarf. The next wave of inhabitants to call Eibolen home were the werecats and humans. It is unsure if they arrived together or at the same time, and each group has given a different account whenever asked, becoming more extravagant as the generations grew. The most commonly accepted theory is that they arrived at the same time, perhaps on purpose, from the same land. It is thought that they were allies in their homeland, which is why humans and werecats get along so well, but nothing has been confirmed from either side, and so it remains speculation. Werecats are, for simplicity, humanoid felines. They are covered in fur from head to toe, ranging from short to long, and varying patterns, colours, and markings. They are some of the finest hunters and trackers in the land, and hold a grudge for a very long time, should you cross them. The most prominent family in Eibolen is the Ahvaani clan. Humans have not evolved or transmogrified, although there are those who have significant others that are of a different race, sometimes resulting in hybrids, with the most common being dhwarven and human. The elvhen rarely find someone outside their own race, preferring to keep to themselves. A human and werecat couple are the most rare of all - only one or two have ever been seen. Humans populate most of the island, regardless of climate. The majority of them have made their home in the plains, west of the Atmora, and often living near lakes or on the coast. A number of small villages have settled near the foot of the mountains, close to water sources. Ruins and Landmarks Lover's Temple Category:Eibolen Category:World history Category:Characters Category:Inhabitants